


Until It Burns Out

by reketrebn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Bill Weasley is Hux, Charlie is awesome, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, Kylo Ren is a wizard, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, OC characters, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/reketrebn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren made a lot of mistakes in his youth and he should face the worst punishment for them. But thanks to his mother's high place in the Ministry of Magic, instead of rotting in Azkaban he's sent to The Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. And he's not the only one who came here to look for a fresh start. Bill Weasley decided to join his brother Charlie in The Sanctuary and burn out all the pain in his broken heart after the hard break up with Fleur.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kylo tries not end up being eaten by dragons and wishes every day for the Dementor's Kiss to save him from working with Bill Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Burns Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this started as a fun idea that it would be actually amazing to make Kylux HP AU with Kylo in it and Bill Weasley bcs let's face it both of them are hot together and Domhnall was an absolute babe as Bill! But as I started to actually work on this I faced multiple issues, starting with the actual HP canon of Bill and all the other complex stuff that needs to be worked into this.  
> In the end I sad fuck it and let's just have fun. So don't expect any HP canon details, don't shout at me that that's not how Bill's story goes. I know, I know! Let's just have fun with exploring how really fitting Kylo is for the HP universe and how many aspects of Hux are in Bill and vice versa! XD
> 
> PLUS as a bonus we have DRAGONS!!

 

 

It's a cold damp morning in Romania, when Kylo Ren Apparates at the edge of the thick Transylvanian forest. He staggers for a second and chokes slightly on the new air around him. It's full of a rich, fresh smell only the grand forests give off, and thin in a way only the mountains can be surrounded with. Kylo throws away the old shoe in disgust that served as his one-way portkey and tries to wrap the black coat closer to his body. He pulls the hood over his dark locks that are messed up due the magic of transportation and starts walking up the hill.

His luggage got moved beforehand and now it's just up to him to walk up the remaining distance to the Sanctuary that is about to become his new home now. He actually should consider himself lucky for being here and avoiding Azkaban. But he doesn't, not really. Kylo would much rather escape to somewhere else, anywhere really, where no one would find him. But what would be the purpose of that anyway.. he feels lost in every part of this world.

He takes out his wand – blackthorn wood and phoenix feather core – and waves it in a little spell that will lead him in the right direction of the Sanctuary. Transylvania is indeed full of vampires and he's cold and wet and really not in a mood to deal with one right now. Besides, getting lost is pretty stupid and he's not a stupid person. He's awesome, in his own opinion.

 Soon enough he arrives at the top of the hill and stops for a moment because what appears in front of him is a truly magnificent sight. The Dragon Sanctuary is a castle built into a mountain with dozens of different sized towers and windows, underneath it a myriad of caves littering the mountainside and the mountains around the Sanctuary. It's a breathtaking thing and Kylo wouldn't really expect the way it affects him. He's seen many wonderful and magical things in his life, but this... this is something entirely different. It somehow speaks to his heart with its raw and unpolished beauty.

The only way to the castle leads through a very thin stone bridge between one cliff edge to the other. Kylo thinks that probably it could be used as a good security measure during an attack, but otherwise quite impractical in his opinion. He steps on the bridge and tries not to look down until he's at the gates, it's a bit difficult and he wonders if in time it'll seem like a child's play to walk this bridge without fear. But before he manages to get to the end something enormous and dark overshadows him and lets out a deafening screech. Kylo loses balance for a moment and only by luck manages to wave his wand in time to stick his feet firmly to the ground. Then he quickly looks above him to see just what it was that almost scared him to death. A huge dragon is flying higher and higher to the grey clouds in the sky. Despite his heart going crazy, his lips curl in a small smile, because actually Kylo kinda likes dragons and this one looks majestic with its huge wings and thick black scales. But he's still pretty much terrified by them.

When Kylo finally gets to the gates and uses the enormous knocker shaped like a claw to announce his arrival, his heart is already calm and he's as composed as he can at the moment. For a long time there is no response and he starts to wonder if he should knock once more or try to get inside some other way, because it's raining again and the sharp wind around the mountain is very unpleasant. But before he can do anything the gates crack open a few inches and he's let in, there's no one to greet him and it's really dark overall but then a stern, cold voice addresses him and he looks up.

"Kylo Ren." And old man with icy blue eyes and long graying hair is standing on a balcony above and watches him with stone expression, his wand is glowing in his hand and for a moment Kylo debates just turning around and never coming back. But he knows he can't, it's this or nothing now. It's his punishment and this is his jailer.

Yeah, he tends to be dramatic sometimes so what.

"Come up and follow me." The old man rumbles and frowns, Kylo doesn't protest and hurries to run up one of the flights of stairs that are set on the both sides of the balcony.  It's a great hall and there are really no lights burning around so it's hard to see but there are some paintings on the walls and what distinctly looks like statues but it could be also dragon skulls. Kylo rather avoids thinking too much about it for now and tries to catch up to the old man. They're quickly walking down a dark stone corridor with high arched ceilings, it's honestly hard to see pretty much anything in here because Kylo is not used to living in such place. Hogwarts was a castle, yes, but there was always some light burning here and there. Maybe they light them later? He tries not to think panic for now. This place sure resembles a cave, just like those underneath the castle.

"My name is Alazar Gogol, I'm the head of The Dragon Sanctuary." Alazar might be old but he's definitely not weak, he walks fast and his dark robe is flying all around him like menacing wings.

"As I understand it you are here because your mother saved you from Azkaban. Well, make no mistake, we might not harbor Dementors in here but he have dragons and if they don't like you... " Alazar turns around to Kylo and his cold eyes pierce him through like a knife. "... then you shall be very unlucky." Kylo's heart freezes for a moment and before he can react the old man pushes open a big wooden door that leads into a spacious chamber. This one on the contrary is warmly lit by a big fireplace and torches on the walls, there are even candles on the tables that are scattered all around the place. It seems like some kind of common room because there are also shelves full of books, some chess boards and cards on the tables. There also is food and Kylo suddenly feels so hungry he'd do anything right now to sit at one of them and eat for days. But Alazar booms with his voice at everyone scattered around the room. There are wizards sitting either at the tables and eating or playing or reading, Kylo feels instantly self-conscious because all eyes turn to him. It's like his first day of class all over again; _'look at him, the Organa boy' 'I heard his father is a muggle' 'he's so ugly, that must be the muggle blood'_.

"Kylo Ren has arrived to our Sanctuary. He will join us in our work, he either succeeds or fails. The dragons will decide themselves." There is venom in Alazar's words and Kylo tries not to look at anyone in particular. He suspects that most of them wish that the dragons indeed kill him quickly. "Weasley, you and your brother will show him around and put him to work." Alazar addresses two men sitting together near the fireplace, they are both gingers and Kylo feels a distinct sense of disgust mixed with fear. The Weasley family of all people is exactly the one that should hate him the most. Their son died in the Second War in the hands of the Deatheaters. Kylo should know, he was there too..

Alazar leaves abruptly after that and Kylo is left standing in the middle of the room, one of the gingers - he has long deep scars on his face - is giving him the most murderous glare in all existence and quickly stands and marches off, black cloak lapels flying and all. The other brother - shorter hair and with a much friendlier expression - motions to Kylo to sit at their table.

"Hello, I'm Charlie. The one that left was Bill." Charlie motions with his thumb to the door and cracks an awkward smile. Kylo sits down cautiously and tries not to notice the way everyone is still watching his every move. He's not gonna be very popular around here, that much he can tell already.

"I'm sorry, he's just.. he just has a lot going on." Charlie shrugs and scratches his messy ginger hair. "Here have some chicken, Bill is obviously not gonna eat it anymore." A plate is pushed his way and Kylo instantly accepts it. Traveling sure makes one hungry, no matter how many eyes are still watching him.

"So.. uh, you're Kylo?" Kylo nods, "Right, yeah, well I'll show you your room later and after that some of the stuff we do here. Bill is kinda new here too so you might end up working together a lot for now. Don't worry, he's just moody like this and doesn't actually bite." Charlie laughs again and Kylo just tries not to choke on the chicken. Everything here just gets better and better with every second.

"So what do you do here.. exactly?" Kylo finally asks and takes a sip of something in the cup. It tastes sweet and warm, maybe some tea he guesses. He can't be sure about anything around here.

"Oh, we take care of the dragons!" Charlie replies with enthusiasm, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. Probably is to him but to Kylo it sounds now like a living nightmare.

 

 


End file.
